Love, Love And Love
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: She was a walking propose...need to say more?


Love and Love and Love

Summary: She was a walking propose...need to say more?

* * *

Advice #1

**Never ever deny your relation with someone**

**

* * *

  
**

"See you later, Sasuke-kun" A swift kiss and she was gone

Sasuke's smirk was on his face as he watched her back, he sighed before running his hand through his hair, finally everyone is going to know, that Sakura is his, and ONLY HIS.

But the thing is, Sakura has to be the person who tell them, not him, that caused him to smirk.

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for a long time, but since Sasuke didn't want Sakura to have a bad reputation for dating the traitor, he started to work better till he was acknowledge and forgiven by everyone, which he is now.

But what's stopping him? Nothing, well maybe because Sasuke is not showing that he was okay with everyone knowing, Sakura is not complaining about the subject.

But

what she don't realize that Sasuke is the one whose going to tell everyone...but

not in the ordinary way...

* * *

Advice #2

**listen to your friend, you never know what they want to tell you**

**

* * *

  
**

"ONE MORE!!!" Naruto scream was heard all over the alley, Sakura giggle before entering Ichriaku

"Ohayo, Naruto"

Naruto looked at Sakura before grinning "OHAYOOOOO SAKURA-CHAN"

"I still see that you are hyper as usual, how was your last mission, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned one more time, before giving good guy pose "It was perfect, come on, Sakura-chan, sit down and I will tell you everything"

Sakura smiled a little before shaking her head "Sorry, but I have work to do" she waved before turning away and walking.

"WHAAAAT?!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!"

yelled Naruto, as he saw Sakura's leaving "SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Sakura started running before turning around and yelled "LATER, NARUTO, I WILL EAT RAMEN WITH YOU LATER!!"

Naruto was about to yell telling her about something else, but what he couldn't see anymore.

"I wasn't going to tell you about ramen..."

"Hn....dobe"

"Teme, you know you have a lot to explain to me..."

Sasuke smirked before nodding his head, "Aa. I know"

* * *

Advice # 3

**Stop, look around you, not everything move as fast as you move**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura was running around not noticing the looks everyone was giving her, from shock and surprise, she was too busy thinking about her secret boyfriend, and her job.

"FOREHEAD GIRL"

Sakura stopped her track to find a blond girl with blue eyes looking at her running to catch up with her

"Wow, pig, slow down..." Ino was breathing heavily as she glared at Sakura

"I CAN'T believe you, how could you?" yelled Ino at Sakura, Sakura blinked once and then twice before asking Ino

"What are you talking about?"

1

2

3

"What do you mean by what I'm talking about, I mean I am admitting that you won and here you are looking at me with a dumb fooled look...."

"Sakura-san?" Both Sakura and Ino turned their heads to look at the caller.

"Shizune-san" Shizune smiled a bit, with Ton ton in her hands

"Sakura, Tusande-sama, want you in her office" Sakura sighed before nodding her head "I just hope it's an important thing, not like the last time" Shizune laughed a bit with a sweat dropped on her forehead.

"So, see you, pig, Shizune-san" she waved and went, it was three seconds before Shizune gaped "W-WHAT?"

Ino sighed before telling Shizune "that's what I'm trying to tell her..."

Shizune blinked and and twice before saying "Oh God!"

* * *

Advice # 4:

**Start learning to look at what are you wearing...**

**because you never know what will it cause to you**

* * *

_**knock knock**_

"Come in"

Sakura entered the room

"Oh, finally, Sakura"

"what is it, Tusnade-sama?" Tusnade looked at Sakura before throwing a pile of papers

"Patients need to be attended, I don't have much time, so I am living it to you" Sakura nodded her head and took the pile of papers, turning around and leaving the room, Tsunade looked at her before grinning and calling her back "Sakura!!"

"Hai?" Sakura turned around, to see Tsunade fancy grin

"You sure got the perfect one!!"

Sakura stared at Tsunade before telling a "what?"

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAAAAAAN!!!" The door was knocked out of it's place, followed by a hyperactive blond, and his best friend, black raven hair guy.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!!!"

"SAKURAAAAAA-CHAAAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEEEEE? HOW? WHY?"

Sweat drop "about what?"

"FOREHEAAAAAAD!!!"

"Ino!!"

"IS IT TRUE? IS IT?"

"Is it, Sakura?"

"..."

Sasuke's smirk was on his face, all he could is watch and he was the reason of the whole thing.

"IS IT?" was the only word echoed all over the place

"WAAAAAAAAAAIT!!!"

Everyone stopped talking looking at Sakura, "Can somebody explain what going on here?"

"...Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura?"

"...Sakura?"

"Didn't you ever looked at are you wearing now?"

Sakura puffed a little and said "of course, my usual att-" and she stopped talking when she saw what she's wearing

It was a black shirt

and

it was definitely not her's

then for who was it?

...

...

Sakura eyes went wide, she looked at Sasuke, who was smirking.

She gaped "Sasuke-kun?"

"Look at the back, Sakura..." She turned her head, and she can barely see, but she knew what was there

Uchiha symbol

the fan

...

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He stepped toward her, and starting brushing her hair "Is it a yes or a no, Sakura?"

Sakura eyes started to get watery, and she nodded her head again and again "YES, YES"

She threw herself toward Sasuke, hugging him like no tomorrow, he hugged her back, lifting her slightly from the ground.

He whispered in her ear (so no one will hear him except Sakura) "I Love you" She smiled and laughed through her tears "You know, I love you too, but that was a unique way of proposing you know?"

He smirked and said "I know, Uchiha are always special"

* * *

Advice #5:

**Uchihas are always unique**

**

* * *

**


End file.
